girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews is the main character and title character of Girl Meets World.'' She is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. Riley and Auggie Matthews are Cory and Topanga's only children, of which Riley is the older of the two. Her father, Cory Matthews is her ninth grade history teacher at Abigail Adams High School, where Riley interacts with her best friends Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Appearance Physically, the adolescent Riley is a beautiful young woman; She has a heart-shaped face, a light complexion, and dark brown eyes with matching hair that reaches her mid back; she typically wears her hair down, straight or wavy, but occasionally wears it in a braid, bun, or ponytail. She has a slim and marginally athletic physique, and is of above-average height, which contributes significantly to her physical awkwardness, mainly her longer legs over which she has little control. Style Riley's personality is reflected in her sartorial preferences, which consist mainly of bohemian-style outfits with floral patterns or solid colors. She also layers her clothing, preferring to wear long sleeves or T-shirts under dresses and dawning skirts, vests, jackets and various cardigans along with boot-cut or bellbottom jeans. Her shoe collection consists of mostly boots of varying lengths and heels, combat boots and the occasional sneakers. You can see more of her style here. Personality Riley is bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, intelligent, and slightly awkward, and while she is also sensitive, she is not afraid to voice her opinion about things, and will readily stand up for her friends and family. At first Riley seems immature and noticeably awkward, but as the series progresses, she begins to dress and act more mature. She is also very idealistic, and expects everyone around her to live up to her own expectations, lofty as they may seem at times. Like Cory, Riley also prefers to maintain her own belief in things despite disagreement from others; this trait mainly applies to Maya, upon whom Riley never gives up hope as shown in Girl Meets Pluto. Riley will do whatever it takes to keep her friends happy, even at the expense of her own emotional well-being. Much of Riley's personality is inherited from her father Cory; Shawn Hunter once described Riley as "Cory with Topanga's hair", but in Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, she discovers that many of her mother Topanga's character traits were handed down to her as well. Riley is rather intelligent, as shown in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, in which she rivals Farkle for the highest grades, and though not generally a sports fan she seems very knowledgeable about the New York Knicks. But for all her acumen, she tends have some ditzy and sometimes scatterbrained moments. For example, in Girl Meets the Forgotten, she thought the Great Depression was called "The Grand Canyon"; in Girl Meets Pluto when she didn't realize that she had dug up the time capsule while she, her parents, Maya, and Shawn were still digging for it in other parts of Mr. Feeny's yard. Another example, in Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, Riley is adamant about taking a closer look at Jingles the circus clown's flower, unaware that it squirts water. Riley's klutziness often results in embarrassing and funny moments. In Girl Meets Pluto, it was revealed that there was a "Riley Committee" to keep her from discovering things that could potentially hurt her because her friend's thinks she's fragile. However, her shock and sadness at being informed that Pluto was demoted from planet status quickly turned to anger and annoyance. Riley also has a serious and tougher side such as in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, when a large man twice her size blocked her from entering the Nighthawk Diner, and she stood her ground without flinching. Or in Girl Meets the Secret of Life, where she is shown to have a temper. Her honest and vulnerable side is shown in Girl Meets Flaws, Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, and Girl Meets Crazy Hat, where she reveals that she is insecure of what others think of her and of her future. Riley and Purple Cats Although Riley claims to be a dog person, among her stuffed animals is Violet, her purple cat that she has since childhood. Riley has an unshakable penchant for painting purple cats; in most episodes that involve art or art class, Riley is shown painting only purple cats, and in so doing invariably ends up with purple paint all over her hands and forearms (an early exception to this is Girl Meets Maya's Mother, in which Riley's artwork involves drawings of Lucas). In Girl Meets Legacy, when she, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay dedicate a specially-redesigned bench to the future students at JQAMS, Ms. Kossal notices a purple cat among the designs, which Riley explains by saying "everybody should leave their mark". Riley's affinity for purple cats carries over into her high school years, and plays a key part in Maya's realization that she is going through an identity crisis; In Girl Meets Triangle, their art teacher Mr. Jackson gives Maya an incomplete grade because neither one of them can understand what she's painting, but Jackson later has Maya take another look at her painting from a different angle, which is when Maya notices that she painted a purple cat, causing Maya to finally admit that she has become like Riley. In Girl Meets Upstate, Riley and Maya get into a second paint fight (the first was in Girl Meets Maya's Mother) in which Riley throws purple paint all over Maya, which eventually earns a compliment from Mr. Jackson on painting her best purple cat ever-- and then a request to try painting something else. In Season three's Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1), during Maya's movie fantasy, Maya (as "The Bomb") and Lucas (as "Huckleberry Bond") confront their arch-nemesis, the "Purple Cat" (Riley) in her lair, a lower-level speakeasy called (what else but) "The Purple Cat Club". Relationships Friends 'Maya Hart' ('Best friend') Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to one another. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk sitting at the Bay Window. Riley supports Maya in dealing with her certain problems too. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she lets Riley fall into Lucas's lap. Riley and Maya have friendship rings as a way of showing how strong their friendship is. In Girl Meets I Do, Riley tells Maya that as her best friend she also wants what's best for her, by letting Katy and Shawn get married. 'Farkle Minkus' ('Close friend/Admirer') Farkle is one of Riley's close friends. Though Farkle has had an unrequited crush on Riley since 1st grade, Farkle and Riley remain close; she often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, and the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley shows concern for Farkle in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of one other. 'Lucas Friar' ('Ex-boyfriend') Lucas is Riley's ex-boyfriend. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she first saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. In Girl Meets the New World the two of them briefly date due to peer pressure and possible disapproval of Cory of them dating. They break up, realizing that they are better off as friends. However, they still have strong feelings for each other. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Riley admits to Maya that she knows Maya thinks that she likes Lucas more than just a friend, Riley said this is true. Despite her saying this, she still had feelings for Lucas and didn't want anyone knowing, because she feels like that it will destroy their friendship. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Farkle realized Riley still loved Lucas. He confronted her about it, which she was hesitant about in admitting her true feelings. In Girl Meets the New Year, Farkle revealed to the group that Riley still loves Lucas, which led to the situation in Girl Meets Legacy. In the end, Lucas still had trouble choosing on who he wanted to be with. Therefore, in Girl Meets High School (Part 1), he starts referring to both Riley and Maya as his girlfriends. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Lucas reveals that he loves Riley and wants to spend more time having deeper conversations with her. He gives her a purple jellybean while saying "I choose you and I really want you to choose me." Riley then gives him the leaf she found and says "I'm glad I fell into your lap". While Lucas replies "So am I." symbolizing their special moment together. 'Zay Babineaux' ('Good friend') Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Zay sees Riley as a fun and caring person and Riley shows how she cares about his relationship with Vanessa. 'Isadora Smackle' ('Good friend') Although their relationship began as a shrewdly devised ploy by Smackle to uncover "the equation for beauty," the pair have since decided to remain friends. In fact, Riley assured the emotionally reserved girl that she already loved them (meaning all of Farkle's friends) but just didn't know it yet. While Riley supports Farkle and Isadora's relationship, she did state (in Girl Meets High School (Part 2)), that she does not believe Farkle has found love yet. Nonetheless, Riley has taken pleasure in helping Isadora overcome her social awkwardness by integrating her into their circle of friends. 'Charlie Gardner' ('Friend/Admirer/Dated') Charlie is Riley's friend and admirer. Charlie has a big crush on Riley, and despite being friends with Lucas, is jealous of the two. He is always looking for an opportunity to ask Riley out, and got his chance in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). He and Riley went out on a date, although Riley didn't feel the same way. She only went out with him to spare his feelings, and hers as well after her heartbreak with Lucas. She broke things off during Girl Meets the New Year when she tells Charlie she cant be with him at midnight because he deserves much better than her. 'Shawn Hunter' ('Uncle') Shawn is a lifelong friend of her parents (especially Cory), that Riley views as an uncle figure. For the first 13 years of her life they had a strained relationship, but thanks to Maya, they have become much closer. 'Missy Bradford' ('Enemy') Missy is Riley's enemy, who has only appeared in one episode. Riley was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Family 'Cory Matthews' ('Father/Teacher') Besides being Riley's high school history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance, as he wants to replace the tradition if its ended. 'Topanga Matthews' ('Mother/Lawyer') Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' ('Younger brother') Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. Extended family 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' ('Uncle') Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. Both of them are close in age, being less than 3 years apart. It is shown in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot that Josh trusts Riley by not revealing to Cory and Topanga that she sneaked with Maya to visit him at his college party. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2), Josh and Riley have a conversation about her friendship with Maya. After Josh tells Riley that they don't like the same boy, Riley realizes how they've been protecting one another. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. 'Prudence "Pru" Curtis' Prudence is Riley's maternal great aunt. Name *Riley is a given name for males and females, which first appeared as Raghallach, which was originated on a man who died in the Battle of Clontarf. Its source gives its meaning as "valiant". Though originally a given name, it is more popular and well known as a surname. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Sneak Attack Girl Meets Popular Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets 1961 Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets the Forgotten Girl Meets Flaws Girl Meets Friendship Girl Meets Brother Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Girl Meets First Date Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets the New Teacher Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Farkle Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Girl Meets Rileytown Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 Girl Meets Rah Rah Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Girl Meets the New Year Girl Meets STEM Girl Meets Money Girl Meets Commonism Girl Meets the Bay Window Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Girl Meets She Don't Like Me Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Girl Meets Her Monster Girl Meets Hollyworld Girl Meets a Christmas Maya Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen Girl Meets Goodbye Appearances Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Popular #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Brother #Girl Meets Home for the Holidays #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets Farkle's Choice #Girl Meets First Date #Girl Meets Demolition Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief #Girl Meets the New Year #Girl Meets STEM #Girl Meets Money #Girl Meets Commonism #Girl Meets the Bay Window #Girl Meets Legacy Season Three #Girl Meets High School (Part 1) #Girl Meets High School (Part 2) #Girl Meets Jexica #Girl Meets Permanent Record #Girl Meets Triangle #Girl Meets Upstate #Girl Meets True Maya #Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) #Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) #Girl Meets I Do #Girl Meets the Real World #Girl Meets Bear #Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York #Girl Meets She Don't Like Me #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 #Girl Meets Her Monster #Girl Meets Hollyworld #Girl Meets a Christmas Maya #Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen #Girl Meets Goodbye '''Appearances: 71/71' Trivia *She is one of the only two characters to physically appear in every episode, the second being Maya. *She was born on December 8, 2001 at 6:00 AM in New York City, weighing 7lbs 4 oz, and she was 21 inches long. **Her uncle Joshua was born on February 14, 1999, making them nearly three years apart in age. *She has had her tonsils removed. *Riley appears closer to her mother, Topanga, rather than her father, Cory. *She is stated to be 3 years younger than her uncle Joshua, however Joshua was born on February 14, 1999 making the two almost 3 years in difference. *As revealed in "Disney That's Just Who I Am," Rowan Blanchard, Riley's portrayer, is similar to her character in real life. *Mr. Puffles, Riley's hamster mentioned in Girl Meets Boy, apparently met a tragic fate. *She has a major crush on Lucas Friar, a new student from Texas whom she met on the subway. *She wanted to be like Maya, as shown in "Girl Meets World" when she joined her homework rebellion. *Riley admits to loving Farkle as a friend, but not as deeply in the way that he claims to love her. *Riley has been present for all of the episodes throughout the series. *She does not like the fact that her father is her teacher. *It is possible that the name "Riley" might have been inspired by the name of frequent Boy Meets World guest star Blake Soper's Indie Rock band Rilo Kiley. *Riley was invited to the geek party in "Girl Meets Popular" similar to Cory in Boy Meets World. *Like her father, Riley wanted to know what her talent was. *According to the calendar in her room, Riley takes a weekly dance class. *Riley subscribes to Bay Window Monthly magazine. *She has several stuffed animals, the most prominent being Barry her teddy bear and Violet her stuffed purple cat. *Riley named her bunny nightlight Horatio P. (Rabbit) Hare. *Nervously introduces herself as "Miley Flatshoes" while making the morning announcements. *She is similar to her father Cory Matthews. *According to Shawn in Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, she is "Cory with Topanga's hair". *She has been shown to be bad at being bad. In the episode, Girl Meets Brother, she tried to rebel by buying clothes at Demolition, but the most damage she did was buy a shirt that said "Bleh". *She was originally set as being the middle child of the Matthews', but older brother, Elliot, was cut from the cast. *Like Shawn Hunter, she considers Jonathan Turner to be an uncle. *Riley and Lucas appeared in a special Halloween episode of Best Friends Whenever. *In Girl Meets Belief, it is revealed that Riley has a strong belief in God. *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Riley admits to Farkle that she still has strong feelings for Lucas, but stepped back because she cares about Maya's feelings. *In "Girl Meets Fish", it revealed that Riley is really sensitive. *She rubs people's backs like spiders. *She takes Spanish from Señora Feinstein-Chang . * She takes Art from Mr. Jackson. * She takes Health from Mr. Fanucchi. *She loves romance. (Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)) *She is the official/female counterpart of Cory Matthews. *It is revealed by Charlie in Girl Meets the New Year that her favourite movie snack is red gummy bears and likes to bite the heads off first so they feel less pain. *Her hair is noticeably shorter in Season 3. *She is right-handed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:The Matthews Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters Category:Teens Category:Season 3